That's all I could do Troypay
by XxZashleyRocksxX
Summary: What if you found out that the love of your life is your sister? Is it real? Or is your ex playing a trick on you? Troypay/Zashley. Used to be MissATisdale.
1. That's All I Could Do Trailer

It might be late cause I have school,tution and homework from school and from tution and I am REALLY busy with Youtube and such so….It might be really late and I won't do it till I get at least 5 reviews.So sorry.

** When you fall in love with the girl from your same school….**

She's kinda…umm..hot….

** And when you break up with your girl just to get her….**

We need to break up,Gab….

** And when you ex tells your crush what happen…. **

He does not love me anymore,Shar!

** Thing started to get worse….**

I don't want the same thing to happen to me,Troy!

** But when you found out that the girl who rejects your love is crushing on you….**

I know you love me,Sharpay Evans!

** Things couldn't get any worse when you found out that you lover is your sister….**

What?How is that possible?

** And you have a baby with her….**

Troy,I'm pregnant!With you!My own brother!

** You thought it was real…..**

You're my sister!Not my lover!

** But then you found out that your ex is lying to you just to get you back….**

You mean,you did this just to get me back?

Coming soon to Fan fic and Youtube….


	2. Came From A Long Way Chapter 1

Ep 1

Came From A Long Way….

Chad Danforth,Jason Cross,Zeke Bayler and Troy Bolton were walking across the hall lockers.

"Hey Troy!"

"Awww,my hottie is here!" Troy said,smiling and eyeing his girlfriend,Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella giggles.

" Troy Bolton,you're looking hot today!"Gabriella put on a flirty smile….

"Aww,you too baby!You look extra hot today!"

"Ummm,Captain?" Chad said.We're goin' to English with Gab….You and Zeke,science . Right?" Chad continued.

"Yeah….Just give us a minute." The captain of the East High Basketball team said,sighing.

"Yeah….Like,Please?" Gabriella,once nerd,changed to a cool chick by Natasha Bolton, her boyfriend's sister…. Gabriella plays netball and is the co-captain.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Fine….I'll go to class first….Ugh….

It was always that way….They's compliment each other,start kissing and ended up late for class.Chad don't want himself or Troy to get detention for coming to class late and miss pratice.Chad cannot wait for class to be over and for pratice to start.They're getting a new

gym floor today!He can't wait to try it….How it would feel like,what sound does it make….

" Troy?Can you please stop kissing my neck?People are watching us!" Gabriella said,but still giggling.

"So?Let them know that we're a couple." Troy pulled her closer.

Bell Rings

"Troy,I gotta go…..See you during free period,baby!"

"Damn girl!Stay please!"

Bye,Troy!Love you!

"Shit!Now,Zeke and me got stuck with Science!Ugh!" Troy said,walking to the class fast….

Class Starts

Troy takes his usual seat in the 2nd row.Beside him was the drama captain,Alicia Jones.Behind him was the football captain, Andrew Jones.

They're sibilings.

Infront of him is Nick Ryan,the cool guy who is always surrounded by hot chicks….

Only cool people sits near Troy Bolton or hang out with him….No nerds or geeks hang out with him….People think Troy is too cool to hang out with them….

"Hey Bolton!" Andrew called to him…..

Troy turned around. "Sup'?" He asked him flatly.

"Ya know, a new chick is here…. And boy,she's damn hot! You just gotta check her out!" Andrew whispered in his ear…. He smirked.

Hmmm,What's up with this new girl anyway? Troy question himself….

His question was answered when a girl named Sharpay Evans strode in the classroom,she flashes smlies to people who she totally know as a non-nerd/non-geek. As girls look her,green in envy as their boyfriend flirt with Sharpay.Natasha smiled,proud of her work….

She knew Sharpay Evan's secret.

_Flashback…._

_S:Hey,Natasha!Chocolate?_

_N:Yep,dear!As always!_

_Sharpay hands her a chocolate ice cream cup with caramel syrup…._

_N:So,you got a boyfriend?_

_S:Fine,Natasha!You win the bet….I cannot find a boyfriend in 2 weeks….Yes,I'll give you the permission tho 'make over' my looks…._

_N:I thought so….You seriously need to change your look!I hate it too!_

_S:What's wrong with it?It looks fine…._

_N:You need outstanding….Not just 'fine'!Ugh!Thank god I can 'make over' you today!Come on,when will your shift be over?_

_S:ten minutes….Hey,Natasha,you know what?_

_N:What?_

_S:I'm going to your school! East High!Yay!It's cool,huh?_

_N:WHAT?OMG!Yay!Yep,It's totally cool!Yipee!Finally!_

_--End Of Flashback And Episode--_

So,what do you think?2 Review,plz!Lol,see ya!


	3. Sorry? Chapter 2

Ep 2

Ep 2

Sorry….

Z:Woah,where did she come from?

NR:Boy,I can just feel her-Sorry Troy…As always….you first….sighs

Z:thank you….smirks

Teacher:Alicia,can you please take a seat in the back row?We have a new student here….Can you try to be friendly to her?As for you,Mr Bolton,please stop flirting with her!Nick,you'll be showing Sharpay Evans around the school….Any problems?

No one raised their hands….

T:Good….let's get started….

At Lunch….

Z:Hey,Sharpay,right?

S:No,it's ugly duckling….

T:haha,very funny…Ummm,can I sit here?

S:No.

T:Hey,that's not very nice!

S:Well,you have not been very nice either-by calling people names and bullying them!

_Flashback_

_Sharpay is serving cones at Choco Cone…._

_Troy came by with Gabriella,laughing all the way…._

_S: "Ummm,what do you want?"_

_Sharpay is not very nice at Troy because he always call her names._

_T:Ummm,can I get a Vanila cone for my girl here,make it a preety one,nerd,not an ugly one like you!He and Gabriella laughs_

_Sharpay ignores his remarks and began to make the cone…._

_S: "Anything else?"_

_T:That's all,you twit…._

_Sharpay made her cone and give it to her._

_S:That would be-_

_T: Wait,this is not a nice cone!_

_S:But I made it very carefully!I-_

_Suddenly,the cone was pushed at her face by the evil Troy Bolton_

_Troy and Gabriella both laugh as they went away…._

_Sharpay's tears flooded down her cheeks,which was smeared by the vanila cone…._

_Why does this things always happens to me?What's wrong?Am I that ugly?Am I a nerd?Am I not accepted by this world?Did I always bring bad luck?Am I a twit?_

T: "What do you mean?" he asked her….

S: "Ugh,nevermind!I am going to the toliet anyway!" Sharpay pushes Troy then walked away,leaving a questioned Troy Bolton there.

Later after school….

Troy had reached home and tried to call Gabriella.

"Hey,Gab!"

"Troy!Hi!Wanna go to the mall?" Gabriella's voice sounded cheerful.But Troy had bad news to give to her….He wanted this Sharpay girl so much.He wanted to break up with Gabriella cause he kinda knew that Sharpay did not like two timers,just like Gabriella….

Z: "Ummm,Baby?Can we meet at Choco Cones?Please? I have some bad news to tell you…."

G: "What bad news?" But Troy already hanged up on her….

15 minutes later….

G:Hey,baby!smiles flirtly

T:Hey….Gabriella….smiles a little

G:So,what is it?

T:I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it out….

G:Waiting patiently

T:We need to break up,Gab….

Gabriella's smile faded away,Troy hate to see things like that….suddenly,her face was flooded with tears….

G:HOW COULD YOU?I SLEPT WITH YOU TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU,HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU!AND NOW YOU JUST WANNA GO AWAY?AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?

She is shouting so loud that every time people pass by,they looked at them and either just stare or whispers or mumble something….

Gabriella ran away but not before giving him a tight slap,Troy did not even bother to get her….

Troy,holding the side whiched got slapped, staring to went home but suddenly, he noticed a girl trying to hide behind the Choco Cone.

T: What the-Hey,you!Sharpay Evans,right?

S: Darn! Ummm,hey….

T: Why are you here? Are you working here?wow, it's like I'm dreaming!

--END OF CHAPTER 2!REVIEWS NEEDED-8--


	4. Chapter 3

"Wow,it's like I'm dreaming!" Troy laughed.

"Why?Is it a crime to work here?"

Sharpay is starting to get a little annoyed to this Bolton….Why does he kept on disturbing her?But,hey, she liked it! She thinks Troy Bolton is cute even if he is once mean to her….

"No,it not!Infact,please work here!I'll get to see you more often since I always will be here!" Troy winks….

"Here?Always?What are you talking about?Oh,you want to play mean tricks on me right?"

_Flashback…._

_Sharpay was serving cones to a lot of people since it is Sunday…. She was all alone…._

_Suddenly, lots of water fall on her….She was soggy and humiliated….She looked up to see Troy Bolton,the hottie,her bestfriend's brother and her only crush with his girlfriend,Gabriella Montez….A tear sild down her cheek…the whole ice cream place and even the ice creams are wet….As she was alone,she needs to serve ice creams to customers AND make new ice cream alone….She's not only gonna be busy but her pay will be cut down….She wiped the tear quickly and went straight to make new cones for the customers who already had an angry look on their face….Some already had started walking away,looking disgusted…._

"Sharpay?Sharpay?Shar?Earth to Miss Evans!" Troy said,still smiling….

"WHAT?" A tear sild down her cheek but she did not notice it

"Why are you crying?" Troy asked curiously….

"Oh,just a flashback about the mean trick you pulles on me!"

"WHAT?what mean trick?! I've always been nice to you!" Troy asked,fustrated….

"For you information,Mr Bolton,I am SHARPAY EVANS!YES,THE SHARPAY EVANS THAT YOU PULLED A LOT OF YOUR TRICKS WITH YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted to him, tears streaming down her cheeks….

"what-how-what-huh"Troy was too confused….Suddenly the truth dawn on him….

She was Sharpay,the girl who Troy always making fun of and doing tricks on her…..

"Wait, how do you know i broke up with Gabby?"

"Everyone saw you with her just now!" Sharpay said, her beautiful eyes were very red and puffy

"Oh,right….Can you let me in?" Troy asked her nicely,trying to recover from the shock just now….

"What?Why should I?You're not allowed here!" Sharpay said sharply.

"Actually,I am allowed here….I am the son of the owner of this ice cream shop.That is why I said I will always be here.My dad is going overseas so I wanna help his assistant,Carey,to take care of the shop…. "He smiled at her.

"No wonder you know how to get up there and throw hot water on me last time!"

Sharpay snapped.

"Uhhh,can we not talk about the past?" Troy said,uncomfortable.

"Whatever!" Sharpay open the gate for Troy to come in.

"Thanks!"Troy kissed her cheek.

"WTF?" Sharpay were now quite angry.How dare he?But she does like it!

Each day past and Troy and Sharpay got increasingly interested with each other….

Sharpay had forgiven him and made him promise her that he can't do it again to her….They talk about all kinds of stuff.His problems,her likes and dislikes,their personalities and so on…..

One day, they was talking about their interest….

"So,Troy,what is your interest?" Sharpay asked him….

"Ummm.you." He said….

"Don't be funny!Come on Bolton!" Sharpay thought Troy was joking

"I'm serious!Shar,will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked her,his pleading eyes looking at her beautiful face….

"WHAT?" Sharpay said,shocked….

_Flashback…._

"_Calm down,Gab!" Sharpay was trying to console Gabriella._

_Gabriella is crying after that break up incident….She saw that Troy was flirting with Sharpay so she tried to get close to Sharpay._

"_He doesn't love me ,anymore,Shar!" Gabriella sobbed._

"_He does! Don't worry, he'll come back to you!" Sharoay said,forcing the words to come out…._

"Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" Sharpay said.

"Will you?" he asked again.


	5. Chapter 4 A little dirty I love you

That's All I Could Do Part 5

That's All I Could Do Part 4

"Will you?" he asked again.

"I….I…I…NO!" Sharpay said,tears falling down on her blushed cheeks….

"What?! But why?" Troy asked curiously…..

This time,more boldly,Sharpay said "I don't want the same thing to happen to me,Troy!"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. He was getting furstrated by the minute….

"You broke up with Gabriella! You really hurt her, you know! You're nothing but a jerk!"

Sharpay said.

"HEY!" Troy shouted. "No one calls Troy Bolton a jerk!"! He said furiously. in this movie,Troy is a bad boy!

"Well,congratulations,jerk! I'm happy to share the 'first moment of calling you a jerk'!" Sharpay said.

Sharpay and Troy are simillar in one thing. When they are angry, they are not afraid.

"Why,you little-" Troy starts to say but he suddenly remember that that blonde girl infront of him is his crush.

Without Sharpay knowing, Troy had place his hand on her thigh. When she saw it, she stands up trying to run but only to get pushed by the basketball king to the wall of Choco Cones. He tried to kiss her forcefully and when she tried to push him, he only held her tighter. He nibbled her neck as she still tried to push him away.

"Get off me,you bloody asshole!" She shouted. Since the mall not crowded as it is 10 pm, she is not afraid of cursing as not many people heard her.

"Come on, you know you want me!" He teased.

When his hand tried to touch her personal part, she used her knee to hit his personal part.

"OWWWW! UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" He shouted in pain

"Serve you right, sucker!" She said, running away.

When Sharpay left, Troy had took out his phone, his thing still in pain.

"Hey,man! I need your help. I'll pay you 300 bucks!"

Sharpay was on her way home,walking alone in the dark area when she heard someone walking behind her. She thought that it was Troy. She continued to walk faster as she speak loudly to "Troy".

"You know what Troy Bolton? I hate you! I thought you..you've changed! you promised me!"She said.

She was running when a hand tried to hold her waist. She thought it was Troy.

"TROY! STOP IT! I HATE YOU,ALOT!" She said.When she turned around, some ramdom guy had been nibbling her neck.

"AHHHHH!!" Sharpay screamed. The guy was about to touch her boobs when he was throwed away from her.

"You fucking little idiot! What the hell are you thinking? Fuck you!" A tough voice,a voice that Sharpay knew, the voice which she heard day and night in her head.

"Troy?!"

"Shar,I mean Pay,ughhh I mean Sharpay,Are you alright?" Troy asked, his eyes were showing concern.

"Ye.. Yes.." She said breathlessly….

"Hey,I'll send you home…." Troy said.

Sharpay shook her head, thinking that he might do that again.

Troy was like reading her mind and said "No,Pay,I mean Shar ughhh I mean SHARPAY, I won't do that again….Let's start from the beginning, Shall we? I'm Troy… Troy Bolton."

Troy held out his hand.

Sharpay was still breathless from the incident that happened so she just shook it,trembling.

"You're Sharpay Evans, right?" Troy smiled.

"Ummm…..Ummmm… Evans… Evans…." She said, still shivering…

Troy laughed.

"You know, you looked cute when you're shivering… Come on, let's get to my car."

When Troypay got at Sharpay's house, Sharpay had already stop trembling.

"Her you go…. Want me to walk you to the doorstep?" Troy asked, hoping.

"Ummm, okay…" She said. They had left the car but her diary didn't. Yes, She left her diary there! Troy Bolton's car!

"Troy…." Sharpay said, turning to him.

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks." She smiled.

He returned her smile.

"Anytime."

She kissed Troy's cheek.

"Thanks again. Bye, see you tomorrow at school." She turned and walked to open her door, Troy staring at her bum.

"Bye, Troy!"

"Huh? Uhhh, Yeah.. I mean bye…" Troy waved.

Sharpay laughs.

Troy walked back into his car.When he opened the door, he saw it… _**Sharpay Evan's diary. Do not open!**_

He smirked.

Troy pulled open the diary and looked in it….

Sharpay's picture is all over. He admired them….

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**You know what? I think I may have a little crush on someone… Not little, it big! **_

Troy felt a little jealous but a little excited.. Maybe that guy is him!

_**They way he kissed my cheek, it's like im… well, it's… Let's just say, it's hard to describe…. Wanna know what the name is? Okay, the name is….**_

_**Troy Bolton….**_

_Troy's POV_

Me? She likes me? Yes! Score!Well, what can I say? I have that effects on girls!

No ones POV

Troy went home, singing the song of 'accidentally in love' all the way home.

The next morning….

Beep…Beep….

Sharpay's phone beeps…

Troy:

Hey Sharpay!

Morning!

--

Sharpay:

Hey! Thanks 4 yesterday, Troy!

I owe u!

--

Troy:

LOL, Ur welcome!

forget bout that…

--

Sharpay:

Thanks.

--

Troy: seriously! lol…. Ummm,

Sharpay?

--

Sharpay: yesh?

--

Troy: meet me at the park, k?

--

Sharpay:

What? But it's 5 a.m!

--

Troy: Pls?

--

Sharpay:

Fine….

At the park….

Sharpay yawns. ' What was Troy thinking anyway?' She asked herself.

"Shar-pay," Troy said, behind her…..

"Heyyyy" She smiled.

"Sharpay," Troy said again, his face looking very serious.

"Why? What's the matter?" Sharpay suddenly asked, noticing his face looking serious.

"Will you be my girlfriend, please?" He asked, his eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"What? But, I don't like you! And I don't want the-"

"I know, I know! But people change, right? Please? Give me a chance!"

"I…. I don't wanna hurt Gabriella!" She said slowly.

"I know you love me,Sharpay Evans! Well, look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't like me! From there, I will trust you!" Troy leans in so that she can look into his eyes….

"I….I…I…."

"Say it!"

"I love you." She finally said.

"I love you too." He simply said, leaining in for a kiss….

Phew! 1 hour and 10 minutes!

Review and comment! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 5 The Evil Plan

"I love you too

"I love you too." He simply said, leaining in for a kiss….

At school….

When Troy and Gabriella saw each other, Troy tried to smile at her but she frowned. Her frown even grow deeper when she saw that his ex boyfriend's arm was gripping tightly at Sharpay Evan's waist. Sharpay was wearing the stirpped top and a long,dark blue jeans.

"Ummm, Hey Gabriella!" Troy said, ingoring her frown.

"Troy, Is this your new victim? Ummm, I mean girl?" She puts on a fake smile to Troy and Sharpay.

Troy was about to say something when Sharpay needed to go to her locker. She just remembered something.

"Troy, I'll be right back, k?" Sharpay said in a hurry.

"Hey, I go with you!" Troy said, following Sharpay.

"See you later, Gabriella! " He shouted.

Gabriella thinks…. "What shall I do to break them up? Hmmmm…."

So Gabriella got her friend who is a doctor and tell him the secret plan. She pays him for 500 bucks or more if it is sucessful.

Troy And Sharpay were at Sharpay's locker.

"Hey,Pay, Ummm, Chad is having this party tonight,well, I was just wandering if you wanna go to the party with me?" Troy asked nervously.

"Ohhhh,sure…." She casually said…

Troy sighed in relief. He would be sad if she would not want to come or her parents did not allow- wait, she had not asked her parents yet!

"Ummm, Shar?" Troy asked nevously again.

"hmmmmm?"

"Don't you need to ask your parents first?"

"Ummmm……….I…. I….. N- no, I-I d-don't n-need t-to…." Sharpay stuttered. "Troy, do you think I need to lose some weights?" Sharpay tried to change the topic.

Troy, unaware to the change of subject, said "Lose? I think you need to gain some weights!" Troy eyed Sharpay's back.

"You're so sweet, Troy!" Sharpay giggled.

**Sorry for the short Chapter/ Part!**

**Lol**

**Reviews/ comments needed- 5/6**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Dirty Party

Part 7- The Dirty Party

Part 7- The Dirty Party

At Chad's Party….

"Yo dude! Thanks for comin'! Join da party! Between, where's your girlfriend, Gabby?" Chad asked.

"Hey man! Thanks for inviting me! By the way, Gabby's not my girl anymore. My girl is Sharpay…. Sharpay Evans." Troy answered.

As if one cue, Sharpay went in right after Troy answered.

"Woah!"

"Yeah. Woah!" Troy laughed, looking at his bestfriend reaction.

"Hey, You must be Chad!" Sharpay smiled.

"I-I H-Hey y-you" Chad stared at her.

"Dude, she's mine!" Troy laughs again.

Sharpay joins him, laughing.

_1 hour later_,

Troy and Sharpay are both badly drunk….

"S-Sharpay, wanna f-follow m-me u-up?" Troy asked drunkly….

"Y-yeah…." She answered.

And one thing leads to another… So I hope you know what it is! They had adult fun!

**Sorry for the short chapter! Review please! Proof to me that you are not a silent reader!! Lol**

**Reviews please, they make me smile!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Break Up

TAICD Part 7

TAICD Part 7

The next morning...

Sharpay woke up feeling dizzy. She groaned. She looked around her and found Troy sleeping next to her. She screamed, making Troy jump. When Troy saw Sharpay, he screamed too.

"Troy! What are you doing here- wait, did we? I mean- us? " Sharpay whispered.

"I hope not... I mean, you and I? Uhhhh Okay, think positive! We did not do that! I mean, we both are not dr- Okay, maybe we are drunk but maybe we just fell asleep together, right?" Troy said, trying to calm both his 15- year old girlfriend and himself.

"Right. Okay, we better get out of this bed before ummmm, Chad's parents sees us!" Sharpay whispered again.

As Sharpay tried to climb out of bed, she felt a sharp pain coming from her belowlol. "Owwww, can't walk! Troy help!" She said breathlessly.

"Huh? What's wrong? Oh no, don't tell me you felt pain on your that thing! That means we did it! God, I hope I did use a condom!" Troy began to panic.

"Troy Bolton! You told me to think positive! And yet, you're the one who is worried! Let's just assume that I hit something at that part or whatever!" Sharpay scolded Troy.

"Sharpay, do you realise something?" Troy asked her.

"What? Can't you see I'm wearing my top- great, we did it!" She said.

"But we're also late for school!" Troy squeaked.

After detention at Choco Cones...

Both Troy and Sharpay were there, Troy was explaining to Carey why they were late.

"Sorry, Carey! Please excuse her!" Troy said as he was worried if Sharpay was fired because of him. Afterall, he invited her to Chad's party. He invited her to follow him up the room. He invited her trouble! He had to make it up for her!

"Troy, did you and her..." Carey asked eventhough she already knew the answer. She knew Troy too well.Every girl who works there will be Troy's for a while...

"Yeah... Carey, please don't tell my father about this!" Troy pleaded.

"No problem…" She smiled.

"Hey Shar-" Troy tried to greet her.

"Hi boss" Sharpay said simply and not looking at him.

"Boss? Since when?" Troy asked curiously.

"Troy, you're my boss here!" Sharpay explained to him.

"Yea,I know but since when do you call me boss?" Troy asked her.

"Since now!" She said more in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay- Is this about last night?" Troy asked eventhough he knew the answer.

"Ya think?" She turned around and began making chocolate chip ice cream.

"Okay, Shar-As your 'boss', I want you to call me Troy.Understood?" He smiled.

"Yes, Boss-Troy." She said as she began mixing the ingredients.

"Good." He smiled even more.

"Anyway, you were great last night!" Troy whispered sexily in her ear.

"Please, boss-Troy, I don't wanna hear anything about last night." She said as she began putting the ice- cream in the freezer.

Sharpay went in the store, searching for the 'thing' to find out if she is pregnant.

When she found it, she brought it to the counter.

When she was buying, the lady kept glaring at her. She don't know why.

When Sharpay was leaving the store, she heard the lady said to herself that Sharpay must have slept with some boys. Sharpay ignored it and went to buy a coke for herself.

"Why is this happening to me? The stupid makeover was all a fucking mistake! I shouldn't have taken that stupid bet! This is all Natasha's fault!

Ugh, I hate her!" She thought to herself.

"Hey! May I join, Sharpay?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sharpay asked to the boy with the blue cap.

"Hey! A 'hi' would be nice!" Troy said.

"Troy, why can't you stop bothering me?" Sharpay asked, close to tears.

"Shar, I really love you! And I saw what you bought and even if we have a baby, I won't run away, babe., I promise I will always be with you!" Troy told her, holding her hand.

"You were spying on me?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I came to see if you were alright- okay maybe I was." Troy said, grinning.

"I hate you!" Sharpay lied.

"Very funny" Troy said, still touching her hand.

"Troy, I want to be with you but im scared!" Sharpay said.

"Why would you be scared?" Troy asked as he was getting worried.

"Gabriella, Elyon, Irma, Krystal and even more had been your girlfriend and I heard that you got them pregnant too!" Sharpay said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Pay, I did not sleep with Elyon and Kyrstal. Gabriella and Irma…. Well they abort it." Troy said shortly.

Sharpay gasp. "And the rest?" She asked.

"Well, I only slept with 7 of them! Not including you." He laughed nervously.

"So they want to abort the innocent babies?" Sharpay asked, her eyes widening.

"I made them." He said shortly.

Sharpay gasp again. He cannot believe that his 15- year old boyfriend is such an asshole.

"Troy Bolton, I'm breaking up with you! I can't stand to be with a heartless man! We're so over!" She said, standing up.

"WHAT? Sharpay, are you crazy?" Troy said, also standing up.

"You're the one who is crazy! You made you ex- girlfriends abort innocent babies! Well, if you are thinking about aborting this baby, you are so wrong, Bolton!" She said, running away.

Troy chased after her. When he finally caught up with her, they were in a deserted place.

"People can chage right?" Troy asked gently, holding her arm.

"SHOW ME!" She shouted.

Troy pulled her into a kiss.

"That is not what I meant, Bolton!" Sharpay said when they pulled away, well actually, she pulled away.

Sharpay was wiping her lips with her hands while Troy was licking his lips.

"Your kisses meant nothing, Bolton! Nothing!" She said, crying.

Phew! Reviews and Comments needed is 10 to 15 for the next one!


	9. Chapter 8 Abortion Or is it?

Part 8

Sharpay had reached home. She began having flashbacks about what Troy had said just know….

"I thought I did not want an abortion but…. It's too costly for me to take care of you. I'm so sorry, honey." She said to her unborn child.

Sharpay changed into her V neck tee and wore her purple high heels. She packed her bag and got set for her journey to the hospital. With a heavy heart, she walked slowly to her car.

Sharpay had reached the hospital and was waiting for her number. When it was her turn, she got up slowly and walked to the doctor's door.

"Hi- Miss Abby?" Sharpay said. She cannot believe that she met her 6th grader teacher.

"Sharpay Evans! Good to see you again!" She said.

"Oh, correction! It's Mrs James now!" Mrs James continued.

"You're….You're married?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yep. Three children. And they are cute, just like you! Childrens makes a woman special, you know!" Mrs James said.

Sharpay heard her words ringing in her ears. 'Children.' 'Makes.' 'A.' 'Woman.' 'Special.'She sighs.

"So, Sharpay Evans. What can I do for you?" She asked her, smiling.

"Huh? Oh. Ummm…. I'm having a baby." She said.

"Wonderful! I didn't know you were married!" Mrs James said as she thought Sharpay was a lot older that 15 cause of her make ups and her fashionable clothings.

"I- I need an abortion." She said shortly.

Mrs James's reaction changed. "Don't worry, Sharpay. It won't hurt." She led Sharpay to the bed.

Sharpay sighs.

Sharpay walked towards her car. 'Am I doing the right thing? Will I be able to take it?' She kept on asking herself.

" Why did you do it?" Troy asked her.

"Troy?!"

"WHY?!" He repeated.

"I-i…." Sharpay sobbed.

"Sharpay, tell me why! Please! I have plans but you-"

"How can we live like this,Troy?! Where would this innocent child live? What would it feed on? We're too young, Troy! Too young to be parents! " Sharpay screamed at Troy.

"So, you want to kill this innocent baby right? Shar, the child's innocent! How dare you killed it!" Troy said.

"What about you? You kill more than 1 child, Troy! MORE! And they are all innocent! You have no heart at all!" She said, crying.

"But I was young then! Now I realised that-"

"You were young by then. Now? Are you old enough to get a freaking job? Are you old enough to be a dad? ARE YOU FREAKING OLD ENOUGH TO SUPPORT THE CHILD? ARE YOU? Tell me Troy!" Sharpay's tears fell down from her eyes to her cheeks.

"Sharpay, I-I don't need a job. Sharpay, I need to tell you something." He said as he led Sharpay to a bench.

"Shar, I always tell my grandparents everything…. I went to visit them just now. You see, I told them that…. You're pregnant with my child. Yes, they were angry at first but…. At last, they agreed that they would take care of our baby till we're old enough to support it. And they wouldn't tell anyone. We'll get to visit them. But…. Since you got rid of it, I guess I better go tell them then." Troy got up.

"I- I didn't abort it." She said.

"WHAT?" Troy asked, surprised.

**Lol! Sharpay didn't abort it! Haha! See the next chapter to find out!**

**Reviews please! Make the reviews 8!**

**lol**

**Bye!**

**XxZashleyRocksxX**

**P.S. Please join my community!**

**PLEASE!**

**Lol**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

Part 9

"What?" Troy asked her. "I didn't do it." Sharpay repeated. Troy smiled. "I wanted to. But that's before I saw what's inside my stomach. It's a life, Troy. It lives. We can't get rid off them easily! I-I just can't bear to lose it. I just don't have the heart to abort it!" She sobbed. "Wow, you really must love me to tell your grandparents about me." Sharpay continues.

"More thank anything, ever." Troy smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked. "In every language, yes." Sharpay hugged him. They shared a smile.

--

Troy had gotten a message from Sharpay.

**Troy, can you follow me to the hospital? The new doctor wants to see you.**

**Luv, Sharpay**

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Dang! I hate hospitals! Oh, well. For Sharpay, anything will do." Troy said as he admire the picture of Sharpay in his phone.

--

Troy had arrived at the hospital. "Shar, what's up?" Troy asked her when he found her sitting on one of the chairs, rubbing her stomach and whispering words.

"Huh? Oh, Troy! Ummm, the new doctor, Mr Johnson, wants to see you. He wants to check some sort of stuff. So, get ready for the injection." Sharpay said.

"WHAT? Injection? But why me? You're the mom!" Troy pointed to Sharpay.

"Well, you're the dad! Now go! I wanna watch some movies at home later." Sharpay said.

--

10 minutes later….

"Yes! I took an injection and I lived! Troy Bolton is so cool! Isn't Troy the coolest?" Troy asked Sharpay.

She rolled her eyes and said "I've heard rumors."

"Mr Bolton, Miss Evans, or shall I say, Miss Bolton?" The doctor smiled smugly.

"Miss Bolton?" Sharpay repeated.

"Yes. May I have a word with you two in my office, please?" The 'doctor' asked them.

_**End Of Part guys! How is it going? How's your day? Awesome? Fun? Lol**_

_**I've finished the story. It's kinda lame or you may say weak. Lol**_

_**Yeah, is it happy ending or sad ending? One of my youtube friend suggest that Sharpay goes to Hawaii and then Troy search after her. I've used the idea. I hope you guys find it awesome. Bye guys!**_

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_**XxZashleyRocksxX**_


	11. Chapter 10

"WHAT?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Troy and Sharpay both yelled. They were sibilings? How can it be?

"There must be some mistake!" Troy said.

"Unfortunately, there is not one. I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more patients that need me. Thank you." The 'doctor' said.

Troy and Sharpay both stood up and left the room with sad faces.

The 'doctor' took out his phone and sent Gabriella a message. "Completed."

Sharpay and Troy were both heading for their own car silently.

"Troy" Sharpay broke the silence.

"Hmmmm?" Troy said, looking at the ground.

"I- I think we should break up." Sharpay said slowly.

"Me too. Bye, Shar." Troy waved to her sadly and got to his car and drove off.

"Bye Troy. I love you." Sharpay mumbled. She got to her car and covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Hmmmm, time to put Plan B into action" She smiled smugly and shivered.

She got her phone out and texted Troy.

**G:Hey Troy!**

**T:Gabriella?**

**G:Yep. What are you doing?**

**T:Oh, nothing much.**

**G:Really?**

**T:Yeah.**

**G:Ur not busy?**

**T:Nope.**

**G: Then, can you open your door?**

**T: What?**

**G: Please?**

Troy got up from the couch and went to the door. Troy opened the door and found Gabriella, socked in the rain. "Gabby? Come in, or you'll freeze!" Troy joked and let her in. Gabriella got in as Troy locked the door. "Where are your parents?" Gabriella asked him. "Outta town." He simply said. "Oh." She sighed. 'Awesome!' she thought. "Troy, have you played burnout?" Gabriella asked him. "That hasn't come out yet!" Troy said.

"I've got my sources!" Gabriella winked. "Come on, drive me home and we'll play that game!" Gabriella smiled. "Alright!" Troy said cheerfully.

When they reached Gabriella's house, she gave Troy something to drink. "Here, have a drink." Gabriella offered Troy "Then, we'll play the game!" she continued.

Troy woke up to find that he is naked with Gabriella beside him. "What the? Man, I did it again! But I promised Sharpay- Stop it Troy Bolton! She's your sister, not your lover! Gabriella is your lover! You're a player, right, Troy Bolton?" He asked himself.

"Morning" Gabriella mumured. "Uhhh, h-hi." Troy stammered. "ummm, Troy, can you get my netball schueldule? I'm gonna take a shower. Just leave the book by the kicthen table when you go home." Gabriella got up and went to the toliet. Trpy opened up the drawer. He found one letter and reads it.

_**Hey Jhonson!**_

_**Thanks 4 bluffing those idiots! Now, Sharpay's gone and I have have Troy for myself. 500 bucks is coming your way!**_

_**Gabriella**_

"That slut!" Troy narrowed his eyes at the toilet's door where Gabriella was in.


	12. Chapter 11 The End

TAICD

Part 11

"Bye, Troy! I'll miss you." Sharpay had asked for a transfer to a Hawaii school and she was on her way there. Sharpay rubbed her stomach. "Guess, I have to get rid of you after all." She sighs.

"Tell me why!" Troy screamed at Gabriella. She whimpered. "Cause I wanted you back!" Gabriella cried. "You mean, you did all this just to get me back?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded her head slowly. "UGHHHHHHH!" Troy screamed. He left Gabriella and went to his car to find Sharpay. Gabriella kept crying.

"Ding- dong!" The doorbell at the Evan's household rang.

"Hi, may I help you?" A lady with blonde hair that looked like Sharpay execpt for her eyes which is blue, asked Troy.

"Hi, are you Mrs Evans?" Troy asked her.

"Yep." She smiled cheerfully.

"Is Sharpay in?" Troy asked nervously.

"Didn't she tell you? That she is transfering school to Hawaii? Her flight is at 3.00 pm today." She explained.

"Really? Oh, thanks, bye!" Troy sprinted to his car and rushed to the airport.

"Is the plane to Hawaii gone yet?" Troy asked the lady.

" Yes. Just two minutes before now."

"Damn. Uhhh, Can I get a ticket for the next plane going to Hawaii?"

"Make it 3."

Troy turned around and saw….

"Dad!" Troy said.

"Son, your grandparents told me all that. I didn't know that a selfish player like you can be so caring and loving to this Sharpay." He smiled.

"So, you still want the 3 tickets to Hawaii?" The lady asked them.

"Yes" Mrs Bolton smiled.

When they reached Hawaii, Troy quickly went to search for Sharpay. He was at the beach when he saw someone with blonde hair and blue sunglasses. "Sharpay!" He shouted as he ran towards her.

"So, that means we're not sibilings? Awesome!" Sharpay smiled. Troy had explained everything to her. Troy smiled too. "No way!" He said. "Come on, meet my parents! They are gonna love you!" Troy continued as he carried Sharpay. "They are here? Wow!" Sharpay smiled.

"Finally, a happy ending!" Sharpay laugh as they went back to Troy's hotel room.

THE END


End file.
